pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style)
Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sadness - Heart Will Wolf (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Princess Tomira Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Heart Will Wolf We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Joy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana, Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry and Tamagotchi Town Rulex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG